Want to know you'll be home
by tiredmutt
Summary: The nineteen year old pro-hero now off duty drags her feet from the elevator to the door labeled 123A at two thirty am. Tsuyu puts her keys into the door, trying and failing to be quiet as she stepped into the shared three bedroom high rise apartment in her ripped, sandy, and bloody hero suit.


_A heartbeat skip, relationship  
Inside a bubble bath  
An icing drip below your lip  
So we undo the math  
A sudden slip between  
My pathetic sedatives  
A real-life script of how  
Mistakes became our medicine, so_

 _Delay the hurtful words  
Of complicated overcast_

The nineteen year old pro-hero now off duty drags her feet from the elevator to the door labeled 123A at two thirty am. Tsuyu puts her keys into the door, trying and failing to be quiet as she stepped into the shared three bedroom high rise apartment in her ripped, sandy, and bloody hero suit. The strong familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon whirled around her as a pair of damn near super strong arms wrap around her and gently yanked her lithe but muscular form further into the shared living space, shutting the door with a kick. Though thoroughly enjoying the familiar contact, she let out a hiss, ribs sore from being slammed into synthetic coral and fractured in her finished job at the opening of a new aquarium in their region of station, Tokyo.

"TSU! What happened?! Do you need first-aid?! Do we need to go to the hospital!? Do I need to call an ambulance?!" Ochako jumped away from her roommate but looked her over concerned as she grabbed her phone, prepared to call paramedics. Tsuyu giggles pulling the phone out of Uravity's shaking hand with her dirty larger ones.

"I'm fine, kero, it's just a few fractured ribs." Tsu looks up at the taller woman's concerned chestnut eyes and grins tiredly, her heart warmed, she tilts her head with tongue peaking through her smile. "You should see the other guys. Kero."

"Not funny-!" Ochako still giggled blushing into her hands, trying to look serious in her flour covered apron reading: "REAL MEN don't use recipes". The two had giggled over the apron gifted to Ochako, who's interest in food had sparked a year ago, by an equally amused Rikido enthusiastic in his role as "sensei". "Oh! I'll run you a bath! Sit at the counter and I'll be right back!"

"Ochako, you don't have t-" Tsuyu spoke to an empty living room with Ochako already in the large shared rest/bathroom. Mina being their only other roommate was still out on patrol, but she would probably be back soon with a man, woman, or other on her arm for the evening. Many times, Tsuyu had thanked the expensive apartment's included soundproofing knowing if she'd thought Mina was loud when caught on the couch she was probably louder doing...things, in private.

Froppy, now off duty, let out a quiet sighing laugh finally letting herself relax as she took a seat at the large marble island separating the nice big kitchen from the living room. She turned the large tv on and absently watched some infomercial roll as her eyes settled on the fresh steaming un-frosted vanilla cupcakes sitting on the counter cooling. Ah, so that's why Ochako was wearing her apron today. Hearing her hero name, she looked up at the tv seeing footage of she and the three would-be rare shark thieves scuffling as a reporter spoke enthusiastically until the moment she was almost knocked unconscious by a water jet shooting her into the sharp display coral. Luckily she missed the long spike like replica's to her left by only inches.

She heard a familiar gasp and cringed.

"Tsu! You almost _died!_ " Ochako's eyes welled up with tears as she stood barefoot in the plush light pink carpet watching her beloved best friend being slammed into the sharp display on repeat as the reporter droned on about how Froppy had "turned the tides" by acting dead and fooling the three dumb men into dropping their guard so she could knock them all out with a large display boat tossed by her tongue at their heads.

"Ako, I'm okay, I swear." She slipped carefully off the large stool and wrapped her arms around Ochako's toned yet soft stomach, using her fond nickname for the anti-gravity hero. She placed her forehead between the taller woman's shoulder blades and said strongly. "I made it home. Kero."

"I-I know...Screw catching up on paperwork, I should have been there to back you up, I'm sorry." Ochako turned in the shorter hero's grasp and placed her padded fingers to both of her cheeks with a ding and slight pink glow. Tsuyu was floating and Ochako was lightly pushing her into the steamy bathroom without protest. "I'll grab you some comfortable clothes, so don't worry about that. Relax and I'll come help you bandage your wounds when you dry off, I'll be in the kitchen decorating cupcakes, just tell me when you're ready!"

Tsuyu couldn't get one word in as the door shut behind her and Ochako was gone to do as she said she was. They always bandaged each other's wounds, so there was nothing strange there, but she still couldn't help but blush at the thought of her best friend's hands on her torso as she stripped naked. She looked at the large raw heavily bruised spot on her right side after carefully peeling the temporary bandages off. She heard a squeak and gasp at the door and reflexively covered herself with her hands as Ochako averted her eyes face blushing like a round tomato.

"I-I'M SORRY! I thought you were already in the water by now! Sorry! Here's some clothes! Sorry!" Ochako rushed out of the steamy room after placing her roommates favorite night clothes on the sink and Tsuyu chuckled. They'd seen each other naked many times, but Ochako was still always flustered like this and Froppy thought it was cute and funny especially when she turned red to her ears.

The bubble bath was just the temperature Tsuyu liked it at, lukewarm like a spring pond, and fragrant bubbles smelt of relaxing lavender soap they all used after tough missions. It was soothing and not as sharp feeling as Tsuyu's normal mint bath-bombs would surely feel on her wounds. She relaxed into the water, not even caring that she hadn't rinsed off before getting in like she should have, and closed her eyes thinking of Ochako's smile as she floated in the huge corner basin.

Ochako flipped through channels on the tv, cupcakes finished cooling and decorated clumsily like little frogs she hoped Tsuyu would love. Every channel reported on the failed shark heist Tsuyu had resolved on her own. She knew her crush from high school was strong and fully capable of doing things herself, but she couldn't help regretting not going and being there to help as the rainy season hero's plus one to the grand aquarium opening.

"Stupid paperwork!" She grumbled looking away as Tsuyu was once again slammed into sharp coral on the big screen. Ochako tensed as the front door's knob rattled, but relaxed as Mina tried to sneak in with a literal six foot tall blonde super-model held close and giggling as they both stepped into the dark apartment only lit by the tv and stove light.

"Ahem." Ochako grinned wickedly as Mina's head snapped up from it's position in the model's cleavage and laughed. Normally Pinky was doing the teasing as Ochako and Tsuyu obviously skirted around their feelings for each other, so it was nice to see her actually blush and try to straighten her hero costume.

"Ochako! I thought you'd be in bed?!" Mina directed the skyscraper of a woman to her room, the one with glitter gloss smeared on the door from a particularly tipsy night home from a club, and left her with a steamy kiss to talk to her troubled looking roommate.

"So...What's up, buttercup?" Mina said in choppy English, sitting down on the stool next to Ochako's intent to listen to her roomie's woes and help however she can.

"Tsu got hurt and I wasn't there to help. She's okay though, relaxing in the bath right now." Ochako groaned. "And I baked, like, thirty cupcakes because I couldn't sleep without knowing she was home safe..."

"I'm glad she's home slash okay and I can see that, good job. They look edible this time." Mina giggled as Ochako elbowed her, taking two of the little green cakes into her hands. "You need to confess and become a power couple and hero duo already, you work well together on multiple levels. I'm jealous of what you two have, tbh."

Ochako protested weakly as Mina just laughed waving her off as she bit and chewed a cupcake's little froggy head. She swallowed with a grin as Uravity sat in thoughtful silence. After patting the taller, more muscular woman's head she sauntered off to her room bidding the gravity hero good luck and good night before shutting and audibly locking the door behind herself. She reminded herself to cancel her morning strength training session with Katsuki, "The dick" she fondly referred to him, and his super sweet bf of three years Eijirou. Unlikely friends, though with Deku globe trotting with Shoto as a famous hero duo/couple and Tenya being constantly busy with the family hero firm, she appreciated the companionship offered once finding out they shared gyms. Working to keep up with the two men she'd become ridiculously "swol" as Mina put it, but it helped with her hero work so she didn't complain.

Uravity off duty sent her workout buddies both a text, seeing it was already four am to her shock, as a voice called out over the quiet tv playing in the background.

"Ako?"

She didn't have a moment to gather her thoughts as she heard Tsuyu's cute croaky voice call out to her from the bathroom. Ochako fought her blush as she removed her apron, throwing it on the now unoccupied green stool as she walked to the clouded glass door. She was just going to help her best friend tend to her wounds like usual, no big deal.

Tsuyu washed her long waist length oil slick like hair, carefully scrubbed the sand off her body, and rinsed using the gracefully curved shower head as the now cold soapy water drained around her feet. She then toweled her lean form off and slid into her green and white polka-dotted underpants, blushing because obviously Ochako had handled them, and pulled her pink pajama pants littered with cute frogs over her muscular legs. Froppy mused on how she loved the warm plush bottoms and matching shirt, she kept off for now, and carefully put a black sports bra on before getting into one of the cabinets under the three sinks pulling out a well used first-aid kit.

She then walked to the door and called out: "Ako?"

It took seconds for Ochako to enter the bathroom, blushing minutely with a soft smile, ready to help tend to Froppy's large wound. "You rang?"

Tsuyu tilted her head at the two words.

"...But, I called you? Kero?" The little joke got rid of the tension as Ochako tried not to grossly eyeball her crush/best friend's lean abs and ushered the injured woman to sit on the closed toilet lid. Ochako herself hissed at the sight of usually flawless pale skin heavily scraped red, yellow, and purple colors taking up half of Tsuyu's slender side and a bit of her back.

"Tsu-" Ochako looked away, biting her lip, and gathered the supplies out of the box to get to work. They sat in silence, except for the occasional sharp inhale from Tsuyu as the bandage was wrapped around the treated wound.

"All done!" Uravity eyed her handy work, trying not to eye her crush's ample chest in the tight bra, as the shorter woman pulled the matching pink frog dotted shirt over her head hiding the wonderful tempting sight from view to the taller woman's relief. "So...sleepover?"

Tsuyu smiled and nodded tiredly.

"I'm hungry though, so snacks first. Kero." The frog woman slid her large hand into Ochako's and led the way back to the kitchen where the little vanilla frog cupcakes waited.

"Good thing I made all these crazy cute cupcakes, right?" Not even hiding her compliment fishing, Ochako gestured to the cute sweets with both hands resembling Tenya's signature awkward robot pose.

"Yes, very good and very cute. Thanks, Ako." Tsuyu grabbed a cupcake, grin matching the frog's cutely as she bit it and hummed observed by an enamored Ochako. She chewed the sweet confection and didn't notice as Ochako stared at a glob of green icing on her thin bottom lip.

"Y-You've got...uh-here" Ochako wiped the green icing off her best friend's lip and without even thinking licked the icing off her thumb. They both blushed and ate cupcakes in silence until satisfied. They put the rest of the cakes in containers for later and decided it was finally time for bed as the sun rose outside the large sliding-glass balcony.

Tsuyu retrieved her pillow out of her own room and joined Ochako in her own after the taller changed into her pajamas out of her flour covered day clothes and granted her entry. The walls were lined with space charts, daily atmospheric readings, and paintings of nebula's. Tsuyu thought it was amazing compared to her own mint green painted walls, frog nature posters overlapping on said walls with ocean and weather charts, and large mini rain forest like tank containing her beloved pet Australian green tree frog pair in one corner.

In Ochako's room, said woman flips on a little device which bathed the room in slowly rotating stars projected onto the plain ceiling above the bed she now flopped onto. Uravity climbed under the nebula comforter, dressed in a gray tank top and tight pink gym shorts, and holds the cover open for the frog woman to crawl in beside her along with her fluffy green pillow. The two tuck the covers around themselves and lay with their heads on their individual pillows facing each other. Tsuyu swallows her fear and entwines her long fingers with Ochako's getting a warm squeeze back from the other girl's rough hands from years of training and pro application.

"Tsu?" Ochako speaks quietly as the fake stars dance around them.

"Yes, Ako?" Tsuyu's eyes are falling shut, content with the warmth gathering under the covers, as she responded.

"I'm always happy when I know you'll be coming home...I love you."

Froppy's inkwell eyes snap open to see Ochako blushing, but waiting for her reply with soft chestnut eyes looking for her reaction with adoration plainly written on her face.

Who was she to deny the great Uravity.

"I feel the same, I love you too. Kero."

They kiss and every doubt they had about each other's feelings since high school were finally resolved. They cuddled, careful of Tsuyu's wounds, with said injured woman jet-packing her larger bed mate and new girlfriend. She didn't want Ochako to worry, but maybe she'd get hurt more often if this was how it would end up each time.

Tsuyu giggled at her own internal joke as Ochako grumbled sleepily in her arms.

She's glad she made it home.

 _I might crumble, I might take a fall again_ _  
_ _I might crumble, I might take a fall again_ _  
_ _I just want to know that you'll be coming home_ _  
_ _I just want to know that you'll be coming home_

" _Everlasting Friend" by Blue October_


End file.
